All Jokes Aside
by PrinezCharm
Summary: Joke between Iruka fem and Kakashi starts to turn into something more. Warning not yaoi and contains sexual scenes. DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ. Try to flame I will flame you back without mercy. Constructive criticism requested. Thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

_I want to thank everyone who has read my story. I especially thank the ones who have taken the time to review, even if a couple of them were malicious and rude, which I will address those two in a moment. As to the reviews that were kindly and properly done, I would like to thank Komiyan and Ally Plz for their insightful and constructive criticism. These are two good examples of intelligent reviews I was requesting. Fan fiction is the means by which I strive to improve my writing and in reading and reviewing the works of others, I have always made sure to show courtesy to my fellow writers. I treat others as I expect to be treated in return, unlike the two erroneous reviews I received._

_I did not foresee that the warning in my summary would be a call to the ignorant and stupid. I had seen other writers fall prey to the likes of the two individuals who slammed me and who obviously thought that they would take my warning as a threat to their personal intelligence. They only proved that they had absolutely none to speak of._

_One claims I stole my story from someone else, but never showed proof that I was guilty. They were accusing me of plagiarism, which I DO NOT DO. For those too lazy to look it up in the dictionary, the definition of plagiarism is a piece of writing that has been copied from someone else that you present as your own work. Claiming that one's writing on a fan fiction site is wholly original is woefully naïve and stupid. This is fan fiction, no one's stories and ideas are original. To claim otherwise is foolish. We are fans and, as much as we'd like to, we do not own the characters we borrow. These characters belong to the people who created them we just borrow them and play with them._

_Many ideas have been pondered and revised through the ages. Think of it as building a better mousetrap; the trap itself isn't an original idea and sometimes the design is just a new twist on an old attempt. It demonstrates that many people tend to have similar thoughts. So the question becomes how creative you can be with an old recipe?_

_Well, to that individual who thinks I plagiarized, I suggest that you have a surgery to remove that stick from your backside as it might improve your personality. To the other reviewer who claims that I personally challenged them with my warning, get a life. I don't know this person nor do I ever care to know this person. It was arrogant on their part to assume that I don't have better things to do with my time than to fight with a silly little child._

_If this child wants to fight in a war so badly, then he/she/it should join the military so then maybe this child will learn what war truly is, but that is for brave, h-o-n-o-r-a-b-l-e people who are doing their duty and trying to do something worthwhile. This child has no honor or valor._

_How pathetic it is to write a review condemning my diction and syntax as deplorable when they offer no constructive criticism and they themselves cannot even use the word 'impertinence' in the right context. Also, it gave me great amusement when they said that I, a woman, couldn't successfully write a female character. After reading these reviews and the personal bios of both these ignorant children, I came to the conclusion that they are bullies who are lazy with self-esteem issues. They strike out at others who are only trying to share their creations with the world and possibly try improving their writing skills in the process. To try and tear down others in order to make themselves feel better is a very sad and pathetic way to live._

_It seems to me that these children simply did not like my story because it wasn't yaoi. However, I still got what I wanted because they read my story therefore I win no matter what._

_Thanks again to all who read and reviewed my story. I will continue it until I decide to end it. As I said before, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ._

* * *

**_All Jokes Aside_**

Chapter 1

It had been a very long, exhausting day for Iruka and it showed in her entire demeanor as she trudged down the street to where a nice hot shower and a comfortable bed awaited her. Her head was killing her and she knew she was a total mess. Hair was falling out of the band holding it back and her make-up was probably all wiped off. _'Just keep going,'_ she encouraged her self, _'almost there.'_

This whole mess started when Kakashi decided to make it his personal mission to harass Iruka ever since they had argued about Naruto and the others taking the Chuunin exams so early in their careers. It had occurred to her more than once that the great Kakashi must have been so insulted that a lowly chuunin would dare question his decisions regarding his team. They may be his soldiers, but they were her students first damn it! She still cared for them, especially Naruto. Granted it worked out well in the end, but Kakashi seemed to think he needed to put the academy teacher in her place.

At first their battle of wills began with little pot shots at her. Kakashi seemed to take every opportunity to embarrass the sensei whenever possible, making her life a living hell. Finally Iruka got so fed-up with his double entendres and backhanded insults that she decided to fight back. She wasn't the number one prankster for nothing when she was younger and she had her reputation to protect, so she dusted off her old tricks and the war was on.

She smiled at the memory of tricking Kakashi into letting her live in his apartment. The timing was perfect since the upstairs neighbor's bathroom had flooded, causing severe damage to her unit so that she could not safely live in her apartment until everything was repaired. He was so upset at the blatant invasion of his precious privacy, but he couldn't do a thing about it since he was the one who had just asked her to marry him as a prank. He had sealed his doom by proposing to her in the mission room, too many witnesses.

Now it was the sixth week of their contest to see who was going to cave first and break off the engagement. Everything seemed to come to a head yesterday when Kakashi deliberately turned off her alarm to make her late for work. Since moving in, her inner clock had already been thrown off because he had done everything to make it impossible to get a good night's sleep, so she was forced to depend on her alarm. It was mid-panic that he laughingly told her that, being the good guy that he was, he had already called her in sick because she looked like she needed the sleep. Not only did he ruin her perfect attendance record, it also caused her to fall behind on the pile of paperwork she really needed to get done in a couple of days.

Since yesterday was a bust she had to make up for it today, which meant double the work. On top of that, the children were horrible today. They did not want to listen and she was unable to get any of them to learn the basics of a new jutsu they needed to know. It was as if the children were riding on some immense sugar high. Iruka thought she would get a reprieve when she finished at the academy at four p.m. and went to work her shift in the mission room. Not only was the Hokage in a really foul mood, but also every ninja complained about the missions they were given. Now it was eleven at night, her feet hurt, her back hurt, and her head hurt.

Finally arriving at the apartment she opened the door, barely noting that the lights were out, which meant Kakashi was out. She was hoping that for once he would cook, but that was wishful thinking on her part. However, knowing him, even if he were to stoop so low as to cook he'd probably sabotage that too. She had figured that she would probably make something simple to eat, take a quick shower, and then go to bed. This whole crazy mess was getting to her. It was stressing her out and affecting her work. Maybe she should give up first; it wasn't fun anymore. Sighing, she couldn't help but think she was so tired of it. Was it really worth it?

Shaking her head and pushing those thoughts away for the present Iruka removed her shoes, leaving them and her bags by the door. Knowing that Kakashi wouldn't be home for hours, she had changed her mind about eating and went straight to the shower. Iruka was going to take advantage of Kakashi's absence and enjoy the peace and quiet before he came home. Whenever he was out and finally decided it was time to come home, it would be at the most annoying hour of the night just to wake her up to make her angry. She was determined to get at least a few hours of sleep before that happened.

Not bothering to get a fresh change of clothes, Iruka went directly to the bathroom. She figured that since he wasn't here, she could just use a towel from the bathroom to the bedroom and change afterwards. What she failed to notice as she entered the bathroom was a dark shadow in the living room rising from the couch. Kakashi smiled to himself as moved towards the bedroom. He was going to have a lot of fun tonight.

Opening the bathroom door, Iruka felt so much better. She had allowed the hot water soothe the aching muscles in her back and neck. The shower even relieved her headache. Wrapping a towel around her body and with an aspirin in hand, she went to kitchen for some juice. Having taken the medicine she was ready for bed. If she were at her old apartment she would have slept in the nude just for comfort, but now that she was living with him she had to wear clothes. Sighing she trudged off to the bedroom.

As she headed to the chest of drawers to get her clothes, she heard heavy breathing filling the air. Damn, Kakashi was back. Glancing at the bed, Iruka could tell by the moonlight filtering through the window that it was lumpy and oddly shaped. Stepping closer, she realized to her horror that there were several figures filling the bed and they were all breathing heavy. All of Kakashi's nin dogs were on the bed with him! Upset that there was no room for her, she marched over to Kakashi, bending over him to shake him roughly. She was _not_ going to sleep on the couch!

Faking sleep, Kakashi pretended not to feel her shaking him until it became more insistent. Finally, when he felt her bend closer to him out of frustration, he moaned and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her down on top of him. With arms flailing Iruka tried to push her body off of him, but his grip was too strong.

"Kakashi let me go!" She demanded as she struggled to get off of him.

"Hmm?" was his response. With one hand around her waist, pinning her to him, he ran his other down from her neck to her butt, finally letting it rest on her ample curve.

With her eyes widening, Iruka tried to remove the offending hand. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in causing the towel to slip down and expose her breasts.

"Kakashi, wake up!" Getting no response she smacked his masked face. His right eye opened to stare at her.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" Kakashi asked mildly.

Giving him the evil eye Iruka hissed, "Take your hand off my butt and let me go."

"Why? I'm very comfortable."

"Now, Kakashi. I mean it." She growled.

As they stared at each other, Pakkun lifted his head to say in an irritated voice. "If you two cannot be quiet we're leaving." With that the nin dogs poofed out.

Iruka ignored the dogs. She was so angry that she was ready to kill Kakashi and feed his remains to them later. Kakashi, on the other hand, was very content to have the woman on top of him with her exposed breasts pressed firmly against his bare chest. To anger her more, he adjusted his hand down more and between her legs. The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously as she tried to hit the man beneath her. Being the good jounin he was he was able to out maneuver the chuunin by flipping her beneath him, eliciting a startled yelp from her as he pinned her shoulders to the bed. In the process of changing position he also succeeded in completely removing the towel.

Smiling down at the chuunin, he causally examined her body below him. Deciding he liked what he saw, he looked back at her and leered. "Nice body."

Turning bright red Iruka replied tersely. "Urgh, bite me you perv."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his struggling victim. A very malicious idea formed in his head. This was going to make Iruka lose it due to the pure, unadulterated evil of it.

"Oh? You want me to bite you? That can be arranged." Kakashi purred, lowering his head so close to Iruka's ear that she couldn't see his face. He easily pinned both of her hands above her head with one hand, while he slid down his mask with the other. He chuckled softly into Iruka's ear as he moved his other hand up to Iruka's hands, intertwining his fingers with hers as he breathed, "Only because you insist…"

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath next to her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. She gasped as she felt something hard and sharp against the soft lobe of her ear as his warm breath continued teasing her skin.

Her eyes flew wide in shock. He was actually biting her!

As Kakashi nibbled on Iruka's ear, her heart raced to the point it felt like it was about to burst through her chest. Gasping for air, she tried to control her erratic heart rate. Kakashi was his own world and did not notice the effect he was having on the poor Academy teacher as he continued to attack her ear. When Kakashi finally became aware of her reaction to his teasing he smiled to himself as he switched to licking her ear very slowly.

As Kakashi's tongue danced across the outer shell of her ear, exploring every curve and crevice, Iruka closed her eyes as she unconsciously lifted her chin up and turned her head slightly to give him better access. She exhaled softly what she thought was a soft breath.

What she did was unknowingly moan into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi paused for a moment when he heard the moan. He liked the sound passing from her lips. He immediately stopped thinking ways to irritate her. Now he wanted to hear another moan, or more, and possibly even his name. That one soft sound suddenly changed the whole dynamic of their relationship. It was no longer a fun rivalry, a game to see who can outwit whom and annoy the other the most. It was now of a sexual nature.

With that new, exciting thought in mind, the jounin moved from her ear down her neck. Almost painstakingly, he nibbled and licked the hollow of her neck. At one point he stopped to gently suck and bite the soft part of her skin at the base of her neck, sending another shiver through her body. For the first time in her life Iruka got a hickey. Kakashi moved down her body, exploring the contour of her collarbone before starting on her breasts. He took his time, stopping to explore and taste each breast. As his mouth focused on one breast, one hand played with the other, kneading and massaging it until he switched between the two.

Arching her back and bunching the sheets in her fists, Iruka struggled to regain her senses as Kakashi tortured her. However, it was impossible to find your voice to say 'stop, we shouldn't be doing this' when he was tugging and rolling one nipple between the fingers of one hand while he gently chewed on the other.

Eventually he relented from her breasts, proceeding down her stomach to focus momentarily on her bellybutton, probing and exploring it with his tongue. It wasn't long until he was at her core.

When he took her into his mouth and began to taste her, Iruka's mind shut down completely while her body went into overdrive. Kakashi was rewarded with one soft moan after another and the sound of his name as he hit spot after spot of her pleasure points. When he was done he gently pushed her onto her side as she was now too weak to offer any protest. Then he slowly traveled back up her body, nipping her butt before kissing a trail up her spine. When he got to her neck he licked it before pressing his lips against her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked huskily.

Iruka couldn't wrap her mind around the question; all she could do was feel. She felt his hands all over her body, ceaselessly touching here and there, causing many tremors run through her body. She could only form one thought as she breathlessly answered him.

"No, don't stop. I want… I want you."

Kakashi barely heard her answer as he pressed his body against her back. Lifting up her leg to give him better access as he positioned himself inside her and began to thrust. His right arm was snaked around underneath her, his hand on the flat of her stomach holding her close to him while his left hand kept her leg firmly positioned against his leg. She had one hand in front of her to steady her body as Kakashi took her and the other clung to the sheets for dear life until they both climaxed. All movement on the bed ceased. They both were breathless and limp, slowly recovering from the incredible rush. Kakashi held her to him with his chest pressing into her back. She laid there weakly in his arms as her mind gradually returned to normal awareness.

She felt the warmth of his body against hers; she felt his breath blowing slowly and softly against her neck, cooling the sweat there. She wanted to talk, but her mind was reeling from what they had just done. This wasn't supposed to be a real engagement, but they just made love. _'No_,' she corrected herself, _'we had sex_._'_ Gathering her courage she struggled to get her feelings out.

"Kakashi?"

"Shh, let's sleep. We both have to get up early tomorrow." He replied, knowing he was not up for this discussion. He tightened his hold on her as he reached down and covered their bodies with the sheet.

Simultaneously they both thought the same thing, "_What have we done?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Iruka awoke alone in the bed before the alarm went off. She went and showered so she could prepare for the day. She tried to wash the memories of the previous night away, but they stubbornly clung to her. He didn't love her that much she knew, but now she was unsure of her own feelings towards him. This started off as a game of chicken; to see who was going to back out of their engagement first, but now it was different. Did she want more? She really didn't know. After getting out of the shower she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. To her horror she saw the hickey Kakashi had given her. Lucky for her, the shirt of the uniform was a turtleneck so it would cover the mark nicely.

As she rounded the corner to enter the kitchen for some coffee, she stopped suddenly in her tracks. Leaning against the counter was Kakashi, quietly drinking coffee. Looking up he stared at the chuunin for a moment. "Morning, do you want a cup?" Was all he had asked her.

Not knowing what else to say Iruka replied. "Yes, that would be nice."

He handed her a cup. They stood there, side-by-side, leaning against the counter, and not saying a word, just drinking coffee. Placing her empty cup in the sink, Iruka sighed and turned to Kakashi, finally breaking their silence.

"I'm going to break off our engagement. I can't do this anymore." Kakashi just looked into his cup and didn't saying anything as she continued. "We should never have played this game. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone that it was my fault we broke up. Um, I guess I will have to break it to Naruto gently, he was so looking forward to the wedding." She paused for a moment, her mouth, and an eyebrow quirking slightly. "I think it was more for the food and cake than the ceremony." She said, attempting some levity that she didn't really feel.

"I'll break it to him. He's on my team. I should be the one to do it." Kakashi said, not looking up from his coffee cup.

"I'll stay with a friend until the repairs on my old apartment are done. I'll come back tonight to get my stuff." For some reason it hurt her to break the engagement, although it was supposed to be fake. Taking off the engagement ring Kakashi had given her, she placed it on the counter as she turned to leave.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He heard the door close a few moments later. It had an air of finality to it. He didn't understand why his heart ached so much. It was a game and he won. She jumped off first. Then why did he feel so low? Sighing he placed his cup next to Iruka's in the sink. It was a hollow victory.

The day wore on as if nothing had a happened. Classes went as smoothly as can be. It was not until lunch when a yellow and orange flash burst loudly into Iruka's classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, is it true that you and Kakashi-sensei broke up?"

"Naruto, please calm down. Yes, I broke off the engagement."

"You?! You broke it off? What did that pervert do? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!!"

"Naruto! Naruto, please!! I said calm down! He didn't do anything to me. I care for Kakashi, but it wouldn't work out. He is busy with his jounin duties and I have too much going on with school and the mission room. How can we grow together if we never see each other?" Getting up she hugged the one constant in her life.

Sniffling Naruto hugged her back. "It's not fair! You deserve to be happy!"

"I am, Naruto. I have my teaching and I have you. What more could I want?" She asked, stroking his hair. "Since I don't have to work in the mission room today, how about I treat you to ramen? We haven't done that in a long time. Ok?"

"Ok, but I'm still mad at Kakashi-sensei. He let you go too easily!"

"Thanks, Naruto but it's not him, it's me who broke the engagement." She cupped his cheek. "Now, go on. I have class starting in a minute. I'll see you after school."

After that, the rest of the day went quietly. By the end of the day the word had spread that the engagement was off. No one said anything to Iruka about it; they just looked at her sympathetically. That evening she ate ramen with Naruto and ironically spent most of the time consoling him. It was late when she got back to Kakashi's apartment.

She found him sitting in the dark, startling her when she turned on the lights.

"What are you doing in the dark, Kakashi?" She asked.

He ignored her question. "I have a long mission in Wave Country starting tomorrow. I don't know how long it will take, but the Hokage says it might take a month or two. So, if you'd like, you could stay here until you are able to return to your apartment and take your time moving out."

Iruka nodded. "Yes, it will take me a while to move my stuff back once my apartment is fixed, which should be soon. Thanks."

He didn't look at her as he asked. "Did you see Naruto?"

Sighing she replied, "Yes, I just had ramen with him. I take it that your conversation with him did not go well?"

Putting his hand behind his head he finally looked at her. "Let's just say he said something about removing certain body parts for hurting you."

"Oh my, I'm sorry about that. I'll talk to him again. I've been telling him it was my fault."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to stay tonight since it is late?"

"No, I'll just pack a small bag and go stay with my friend."

Shrugging Kakashi got up from the couch to walk past Iruka to the kitchen. He went and opened the refrigerator, then sighed at what he saw. Iruka was curious to why he was just staring into the refrigerator.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?

He looked at her surprised. "No, it's nothing. Just deciding if I should make something or order something. I'm leaning towards ordering something."

Stepping further into the kitchen, Iruka stood next to Kakashi as he continued to stare into the refrigerator. "Why don't I make you something? That way you'll have something healthy and the food doesn't go to waste."

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "That sounds better than take-out. I'll go shower." He paused at the doorway then asked. "Why are you calling me sensei again Iruka?"

Iruka paled a little then said, "I thought it would be more appropriate, since we're no longer engaged."

"I think since we were engaged it's all right to drop the sensei bit."

"Ok Kakashi, I'll drop it." She said smiling sadly. As he left, she went about cooking for him. Just for old time's sake.

Kakashi entered the bathroom, going directly to the sink after closing the door behind him. Shaking his head he looked into the mirror, staring at his reflection for a while before turning on the faucet. Removing his mask and his hitai-ate, he splashed some water on his face.

"Get it together, Kakashi." He admonished himself before turning off the spigot.

As he undressed for his shower he thought about everything that happened since last night. Why was he feeling this way? Reaching into the shower, he turned it on before stepping into the hot stream of water. He couldn't help but think of Iruka's body. How it felt under his hands and pressed against his body. To be honest he never thought much of the chuunin until the day she questioned his logic in placing his team up for the exams. He felt she was a weak shinobi because she cared so much about her students, especially for Naruto. Kakashi thought that she was trying to hold the boy back, but when he passed the first and second test Kakashi had seen the pride, and a little relief, shine in her eyes for the boy.

Rubbing the soap over his body Kakashi continued to think of the chuunin. Kakashi did not like to be questioned on his decisions and he felt Iruka had crossed the line in saying the rookies were not ready. She didn't know that they had grown so much more than when they were with her at the academy. What had bothered him the most was the way she had looked at him when he flatly told her that it was none of her business; that the genins were no longer her students, but his soldiers. He saw the pain that flashed through her eyes and the flush of embarrassment she had at his words, but he needed her to realize that they were not her students anymore, especially Naruto.

He always thought she took herself way too seriously since she became a teacher. He remembered vaguely that she was known as a prankster in school, but that changed when she moved from student to instructor. Since she had placed herself on his radar from the time of that first argument, he decided to toy with her. Whenever he came in contact with her, especially in the mission room, he made sure to embarrass her just so he could see her blush.

He thought of the marriage idea when she began to counter his attacks. She started to prank him back and even got him good a couple of times. He couldn't help but cringe when he remembered the last incident. For days he anxiously waited for the latest edition of Icha Icha to arrive in the mail, but, unfortunately, she had beaten him to it. Wrapping it securely in plastic she had frozen it in a solid block of ice. It took about a week for it to thaw out on the balcony. Though she denies it, he still believes the cold warped the book a little.

When he proposed to her in front of the all the occupants in the mission room, he truly thought he got her so well that she would not ever speak to him again, but it backfired. After he had asked her on bended knee, she looked at him for a long moment. Kakashi had thought she would turn red and begin to yell at him for his blatantly childish actions, but what she did next surprised him. She giggled like a schoolgirl and threw her arms around his neck, throwing him off balance so that he landed painfully on his back with her on top of him. She planted kisses all over his face while giggling her answer. It was not only yes, but a thousand times yes!

As she rubbed her nose against his, Kakashi looked into her eyes and for a split second he saw that prankster gleam. He knew then she had played him. Not one to back down, he smiled up at her letting her know the war was on and watched as her smile faltered a little before widening in acceptance of the challenge.

Everyone seemed overjoyed that they were engaged. As they were getting congratulated for the engagement, news had come that Iruka's apartment was flooded. He tagged along as any good fiancé would to see the damage and offer comfort. A water pipe upstairs had cracked badly causing considerable damage to the surrounding units. It turned out that it was not safe for Iruka to stay there.

That was when Kakashi first realized how malevolent Iruka could be. Just as the landlord finished informing her of the extent the damage to her unit was and that she needed to find another place to live temporarily, Ebisu and, a short while later, Gai showed up. While pointing accusingly at Kakashi, Ebisu was demanding why Iruka agreed to marry a pervert. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that Ebisu harbored a serious crush on Iruka. As for Gai, he wanted to personally congratulate Kakashi and Iruka on their exuberant "Spring of Youth."

Both just caught the tail end of what the landlord said. Iruka smiled evilly, which was caught only by Kakashi, and then ever so sweetly stated she had no idea where she could go stay in the meantime. Gai, the moron that he is, said that since Kakashi and the chuunin were now engaged it was the perfect opportunity for them to move into together sooner and see if they were truly compatible. If not, Iruka would simply move back to her apartment once repairs were done. Kakashi would have done some serious harm to him at that moment if there weren't witnesses. Ebisu, the other idiot, was the first to offer to help Iruka move in. He secretly hoped to talk Iruka out of it, but eventually failed miserably at the attempt.

That's when the war really got underway. Kakashi hated having his privacy encroached upon. Iruka took full advantage of the situation by deliberately rearranging his things so he couldn't find anything when he needed it and then feigned forgetfulness whenever he asked her the whereabouts of said items. Since she moved in, they continuously played with each other for the next few weeks, making each other's life hell.

Last night was no different. Kakashi had waited for Iruka to come home and had planned on making her sleep on the couch, which was so uncomfortable that no one sat on it much less slept on it. The previous occupant had left it behind, but since Kakashi was always out on a mission he didn't bother to buy a new one.

He had already called her in sick the other day to make her fall behind and to ruin her perfect record of attendance. Kakashi then decided to set off a series of mishaps to make her day even worse by not only doubling her workload, but by making sure everything else went wrong for her.

Yesterday Kakashi gave all the kids in her classroom candy to make them very hyper. Then he hid all the Hokage's sake bottles she was storing under Shizune's nose, which always puts her in a bad mood. The killer was when he made a few carefully worded comments regarding the current assignments being sub-standard to his fellow shinobi, causing all of them to complain to the clerk who was passing them out.

When Iruka came home she looked like hell. As she showered, he summoned his nin dogs and had them sleep on the bed with him. Kakashi knew Iruka would get mad, but thought she would storm to the couch rather than fight him for the bed. He just went with the flow when the opposite happened. He really didn't expect, or plan, on having sex with her.

Closing his eyes at the memory of her body, Kakashi stood still in the shower, allowing the water to hit his torso. Placing one had on the wall in front of him his other hand made its way down to his manhood. It was already hard at the thought of Iruka's feminine warmth.

Kakashi slowly stroked himself up and down. Letting his head hang down, he allowed his body to remember the feel of her body. He could still taste her on his tongue, the sweetness that was her. He rubbed himself harder at every memory of everything they did until he discharged into the water stream. Allowing the water to rinse away the evidence of his dirty thoughts, Kakashi pushed his face into the hot water to clear his head. Getting out he quickly dried himself. He put on a pair of loose grey sweat pants that hung low on his hips. He didn't bother with a shirt, but he did put his mask and headband back on. Taking a deep breath he moved to leave the safety of the bathroom.


End file.
